Savior
by Kuro-Draco Malfoy
Summary: Draco refuses the Dark Mark and Harry becomes his bodyguard. Draco discovers that he's not the only one who needs a savior. Eventual M-Preg so don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. Going under revision right now so bear with me. CHAPTERS 1 and 2 HAVE BEEN REVISED! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in this story! I just use them to create my own wicked fun. Please enjoy (and please don't sue me)!

Savior Chapter One

By: Kuro Malfoy

Draco woke up Monday morning at five am as per usual. He got up quietly, as to not awaken his dorm mates, and took his shower in silence. After drying and styling his hair, Draco then picked out a pair of black slacks and dress-shirt as well as a black vest and a green tie. He slipped on his shoes and pulled his cloak over his shoulders, then went down to the Slytherin common room to study until the Great Hall started serving breakfast to students and faculty at six.

After half an hour, Slytherin house's comfortable silence was replaced by students waking up and getting ready. Draco put his books away as his girlfriend Pansy came out of the girls' dorms and stood up to kiss her. "Good morning Pansy. Are you ready to go for breakfast?"

Draco and Pansy had been dating for at least a year now, ever since the start of last year when Draco's father had suggested that Pansy would make a good wife. In the Malfoy family, Lucius' word was law. Draco didn't particularly have any romantic interest in Pansy, but they had always been friends so he didn't really mind. Holding his arm out for his girlfriend, Draco walked to the Great Hall, ignoring everyone who passed by and sneering at Potter's friends as they stared at him and Pansy walking over to the Slytherin table.

As Draco ate his breakfast of French toast, his pure white eagle owl landed in front of him, lifting its leg for Draco to untie the letter that was attached to it. Confused, Draco took the letter, letting the large owl peck at the food on his plate before flying off. "It's from my father," Draco said to Pansy who was looking at her curiously. "He never sends me anything." He mused as he opened the letter. The letter was written in code. That was a clear indication Lucius didn't want prying eyes to read the letter. Draco's confusion growing, he decoded the message in his head.

_Draco,_

_I know how much you like tattoos. Dumbledore has agreed to let you come home to Malfoy Manor by floo tomorrow morning while the other students are in Hogsmeade to discuss the possibilities further. Bring dress robes as we will also be attending a small get together with a few important friends._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco re-read the letter three times quickly in succession before the message sank in. His father was finally calling him to receive the dark mark from the Dark Lord. He would be a Death Eater like his father. A feeling of despair flooded through him but the only expression on his face was cold indifference. Pansy looked at Draco questioningly. "What did he want?" She knew Draco's father didn't bother him without reason. Draco shrugged.

"My mother has gotten sick and he needs me to go to the manor tomorrow. It's no big deal." Draco said, the lie coming out easily.

"Oh! Will she be ok?" asked Pansy, not liking the idea of her future mother-in-law being sick. Draco scoffed at her.

"Of course she will be ok. You should know we have only the best healers at Malfoy Manor tending to her as we speak. She should be back to top health by the time I get there tomorrow." Draco stood up and gathered his things. He needed to get somewhere private before he exploded on someone. On the outside he was calm and collected, but really he was freaking out. Draco leaned over and kissed Pansy before telling her he had some unfinished homework he had to complete before classes started, lying shamelessly. He had no plans to go to his dorm, or to today's classes. Draco had one destination: The Room of Requirement, where no one could bother him and he could let out his emotions. As he was walking there, he zoned out until he bumped into the very last person he wanted to see right then.

"Watch where you're going Potter. Learn some walking etiquette!" Draco said sharply. Harry just looked at him, and then started walking away. His eyes were red and puffy and Draco could obviously tell that he had been crying. Draco sneered at the 'Boy Who Lived'. "Aww, poor little Potter's crying. What's wrong was your scar hurting?" Harry pushed him away.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to fight with you." Harry walked away, leaving Draco standing alone in the hallway, and for the first time in the five years Draco had known Harry, he felt a twinge of sympathy for his rival.

Draco walked quickly up to the seventh floor to the space of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. At first there wasn't anything there, but after he walked past the wall three times, a door appeared. Draco slipped inside, making sure that no one was following him in the hallway.

Inside this room was everything Draco needed to skip school all day and be able to let out his feelings privately. It was a gigantic bedroom with a king-sized bed underneath emerald and black blankets, and the walls were an emerald green as well. There were two doors leading to a bathroom and a fully stocked kitchen, making Draco able to stay all day without having to leave to relieve his self or eat. Draco climbed up on the huge bed and quite unexpectedly started crying.

At first, he was silent as tears streaked down his face, dripping down and staining his tie as well as his hands as he continuously wiped at his face. But as more time went on he started screaming and bawling, choked sounds coming from him as he tried to catch his breath and failed. He began talking to himself, cursing his father for forcing the situation on him.

He never wanted to be a Death Eater, and nowadays he detested his father for turning him into the horrible person he was. His rudeness and snobbery was an act and he felt bad to deceive everyone - especially Hermione Granger - but if he didn't act like he did, his father would disown him. Lucius had planned Draco's life almost day-by-day ever since Draco was born. He picked his friends, his girlfriend, and made him be rude to Potter and his friends as well as anyone who wasn't a pureblood.

As Draco was crying, he didn't notice that he left the door open a crack, allowing a curious Harry Potter (who wanted to know what Draco was up to) to follow him and listen at the doorway unnoticed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco woke up the next day with a feeling of dread. At first he couldn't remember, but as the fog from sleeping lifted, he remembered with a jolt about the letter from his father. Draco wiped the dried tears off of his face and took a deep breath to prevent him from crying all over again.

He looked down at his watch and cursed. Breakfast was going to be over in less than thirty minutes. Draco decided he didn't give two shits on how he looked because if he didn't eat something, he would regret it later. He looked down at his wrinkled clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. "This will have to do," he said to his self, frustrated that he didn't wake up on time. He bolted out of the Room of Requirement and raced to the Great Hall so he could try to get something in his stomach.

Right before he entered the Great Hall, he took one more look at his shabby attire. He had never let anyone see him like this and was half on just skipping breakfast altogether, but he had ended up not eating anything yesterday except for a few bites of French toast. Draco sucked in his Malfoy pride and put his delicate fingers on the door handle. "Let them laugh," he murmured to his self as he turned the handle and slipped inside.

As he had expected, as soon as he walked into the Great Hall, everyone went silent. It stayed this was all the way until he had walked to the Slytherin table and sat down in the seat closest to the door. His girlfriend, Pansy was not there. He assumed that she had left already. Draco paid no mind to everyone who was currently whispering to their friends about his state of attire. He snickered as he overheard someone telling their friend that he still looked like a Slytherin Prince even with his disheveled appearance. While he was eating, he heard Potter's voice from a table over whispering to his two followers, Weasley and Granger.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"…Seriously, there's something wrong with Malfoy." Harry whispered none too quietly. "I passed him in the corridor yesterday and he looked really suspicious – he wasn't heading to class, which he didn't go to anyway- so I followed him."

"Where did he go?" asked Ron, ignoring Hermione's attempts to stop Harry and Ron from gossiping.

"He went to the Room of Requirement. And he was crying! I heard him – the stupid git forgot to close the door properly."

"HE WHAT?!" Ron bellowed so loudly that the other House tables were all turning around to stare at him. Hermione smacked his arm.

"Shh Ronald, he's going to hear you! Sit back down!" Hermione pulled Ron back down as he was trying to get up to go make fun of Malfoy. "Did you hear him say anything about why he was upset?" Harry shrugged.

"Well mostly he was just crying, but I heard him keep on asking himself what he did to deserve such a punishment. What do you think he was talking about? Ron and Hermione shrugged, both not having a clue."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco had heard enough gossip. He stood up, his posture straight and his expression hateful as he stormed over to the Gryffindor table and over to the Golden Trio. "You goddamn son of a bitch," Draco said quietly and venomously. "Why the fuck were you following me yesterday? What I do is none of your fucking business! Don't fucking stalk me Potter or I'll involve Professor Snape."

All Harry could do is stare guiltily as his rival blew off on him. He had seen Draco when he walked into the Great Hall and could tell something was different with the blonde. Now seeing him up close, Harry could see that Draco was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He had dark circles under his eyes, clashing against his pale skin, and his hair was unkempt and his clothes were wrinkled.

"You know what, Potter? Fuck you. And let me tell you that I am _nothing_ like my father." Draco pivoted from the Gryffindor table and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry stunned and very confused.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"No idea, Harry said, and for the first time in the five years he had known Malfoy, he felt a twinge of sympathy for the snobby Draco Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well he obviously heard us. We shouldn't even be gossiping about Malfoy anyways; even if he is rude to us." Hermione said scathingly.

"Yeah," Harry said distractedly. He had been thinking about going to see where Draco went and possibly apologize to the boy when a thought popped into his head. _Malfoy looks really cute when he's angry_. Harry shuddered, wondering where that though came from. _I'm straight!_ He thought to himself, trying not to freak out by his random thoughts. _I am not gay and I do NOT like Malfoy!_ Although he denied it vehemently, a voice in the back of his head said otherwise. _He looks cute even when he isn't angry._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco was fuming. He had never meant to get that angry, but he was just so nervous and frustrated over what was going to happen today that he took it out on Potter and his friends. It didn't help that Potter was talking shit behind his back.

He looked at his watch, wondering when he should leave for Malfoy Manor. His father never specified in the letter. He assumed that someone would come find him eventually so he started walking towards the Slytherin common room to do homework and wait. To become a Death Eater.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Blaise Zabini had been watching Malfoy since the incident at breakfast with a mild interest. He wasn't surprised that when 'perfect' Malfoy came into breakfast 'less than perfect' because Blaise knew exactly what Draco was going through. His father had sent him a letter the beginning of last week demanding the same thing of Blaise that Lucius asked of him and he was only a week into classes.

Blaise was supposed to meet up with Draco and go to Malfoy Manor with him to meet the Dark Lord and be branded with the Dark Mark. And although he didn't want to join forces with Voldemort, he had no choice. It was join Death Eater ranks, switch to the light side, or die. And it was obvious that Draco didn't want to accept the Dark Mark either.

So in that position, the dark boy watched Draco, raising his eyebrows in surprise when he waltzed over to Potter and basically told him he was for the light side. _I guess in Draco's case, like father, like son doesn't apply._ As Draco left the Great Hall, his robes flapping behind him in a very Snape-like way, Blaise got up and followed him. Exiting the Great Hall, Blaise looked left and right, trying to see where the blonde went off to. Looking to the left, Blaise saw Draco almost running down the hall, probably heading off to the Slytherin dorms. Blaise pulled his bag over his shoulder and started running to catch up to Draco.

"MALFOY – HEY MALFOY!" Blaise yelled out as he tried to catch up to his best friend. Draco turned around menacingly. He was obviously not in the mood for a friendly conversation, Blaise noted. He was going to have to be careful in approaching the subject of today.

"What do you want Blaise. I'm busy. Did you want to make fun of how I look today? Or do you actually have something important to say to me?" Blaise pulled Draco into a nearby empty classroom and cast a silencing charm so no one could overhear their conversation. Draco had walked over to the window and leaned against the sill. Blaise followed him and sat on top of a nearby desk. After a few minutes of silence Blaise spoke.

"I wasn't going to talk about your looks Draco. You're obviously going through something and I'm not going to piss you off further. I'm your best friend, not some asshole waiting to put you down whenever possible." Blaise was silent again, thinking of what to say. This time also gave Draco a chance to calm down and put his Malfoy mask of indifference on. Finally Blaise said, "I'm supposed to go with you to the Malfoy Manor today. We're supposed to both become Dea-"

"Please don't say it Blaise. I know what you're talking about." Draco interrupted Blaise. "How exciting for us," he said sarcastically.

"Listen," Blaise said kindly. "I know you don't want to. I saw you at breakfast. But we either do it, or face some serious consequences. Hell, I don't want to do it either." Blaise paused for a moment. "I had always thought you wanted to end up just like your father and -"

"I never want to be _anything_ like my father!" Draco growled suddenly. Looking around to make sure no one was nearby, he cast another silencing charm. He kept his voice low and controlled. "He acts so bloody proud, but then kisses You-Know-Who's feet and begs for mercy like a fucking house elf!"

Blaise looked at him several seconds before speaking. "It sucks. We're not even given a fucking choice in the matter. Come on; let's go get ready for the inevitable. We may as well look nice while we're being tortured against our wills." Draco smirked at his best friend and removed the silencing charm. "I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle will be doing about the same thing, but will less dressing up and more cupcakes." Draco went to answer, but Ron and Hermione walked into the classroom.

"Hey Malfoy, you been crying lately? Ron said rudely, ignoring Hermione's requests to leave them alone."

"Shove off Weasel! Go back to that cardboard box you call home and bother your fat, sorry excuse for a mother!" Draco didn't mean any of this of course, but this is what he was trained to do. Insult people.

"Will you _please_ stop fighting!" yelled Hermione, desperate for peace between the two boys. She looked at them both pleadingly.

"Like I would ever listen to a mudblood!" Draco snapped offhandedly. Right after he said it, he regretted it instantly. Especially right as Ron's fist appeared in front of his face and punched him right in the nose. Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he heard his nose crack. And that one punch was not the last of them.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" Ron bellowed in between punches to Draco's face and chest. Draco just stood there in shock while Ron beat him into a pulp. Although Draco was not used to getting hurt in that manner, he knew he deserved every punch Ron gave him. He deserved much more than a punch in the face from the things he had said over the years. Ron sensed this and pushed Draco onto the ground and started kicking him in different places. Draco was going to have bruises everywhere. He laughed bitterly inside his head when Ron kicked in between his legs. _I guess having children is out of the question._

Everywhere hurt but Draco's damn Malfoy pride kept him from showing any emotion. He just relaxed his body and waited for Ron to get bored and stop. Luckily, the pain lessened as the feeling of numbness spread throughout his body and he fell into unconsciousness. Blaise, who had left the room with Hermione so she didn't freak out further, came back in after Ron left to find Draco passed out on the floor.

Blaise cursed. "Goddamn it Draco, this is not a good time to be unconscious! Your father is going to kill us!" Blaise stooped down and tried to pull Draco up to a standing position, but with no luck. Draco was heavy due to his height, and Blaise just couldn't pick him up alone. "Fuck Draco! Why are you so fucking heavy?!" Blaise yelled out in frustration. He bent down and tried to lift up the blonde again, still with no success.

"It looks like you could use some help," a voice said from the doorway.

"Yeah, he – um – fell down the stairs," Blaise said, voicing the first lie that came to him that could explain Draco's appearance. He was still turned towards Draco so he had no idea who he was dealing with.

"The stairs are quite a ways from this classroom." The person pointed out knowingly. Blaise turned towards the mysterious helper and gasped in surprise. "Potter! What the hell are you doing here?" Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"I was looking for Ron and Hermione. I'm assuming that he found you two here and Draco said something rude about Hermione. Sorry I wasn't here to stop him – I was using the loo."

"It's not me you have to apologize to. I'm pretty sure Weasley kicked Draco in the balls a few times." Harry grimaced.

"So do you need my help or not?" Harry asked Blaise. Blaise nodded.

"Just help me get him to the hospital wing, all right? And if you breathe a word of this to _anyone_, you will regret it. Word is going to spread that Weasley beat him up, but nobody needs to know that he passed out and that _Harry Potter_ had to help to get him to the hospital wing. I'd do it myself, but I was never any good with levitation charms."

Harry grabbed the blonde's hands while Blaise grabbed Draco's feet and they began to lug the unconscious boy to the hospital wing on the third floor."Harry Potter- always a savior," mused Blaise as they carried the Blonde up to the Hospital Wing, thankful that everyone was still in the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! :( Except for two pillow-pets named Po (a male panda) and Jonathan (a female baby cow) :D

A/N: I would like to thank QUEENofANGELS, Naezee, Damatros, firesage101, dominygringa, ravenfireshadow, GetTheDecoy, Silver-Fairy0101, ROUGE PUP, Marked Goddess, angelforbesmarch, realworldiscruel, BeautifulLotus, Lilia0, imsandi, kalbus2002, VampQhuinn, Wingedgirl18, Naixy, and Yahyung for following and favoriting my story as well as commenting on it…THANKS! :D

Savior Chapter Two

By Kuro-Draco Malfoy

The first noise Draco heard when he returned to consciousness was snoring. He opened his weary eyes and looked over and saw Blaise and someone who he never would have guessed would be there. Harry Potter. Both were sleeping soundly in the chairs next to him. He moved his arm to go wake up Blaise, but stopped himself for two reasons: one, his arm had started throbbing painfully, and two, Blaise looked so content in his sleep that Draco, being the softie he is, didn't want to wake him. Draco then looked over at Harry. _Why is he here? _Draco thought. _He hates me! I hate him! _

_But that's not true,_ said a voice inside his head. _You don't hate him, you just hate that he wouldn't take your hand in friendship during first year. And don't forget _that_ your father made you say all those rude things to Potter, Weasley, and Granger. So stop complaining that he is here…maybe you could make a friendship out of this._

Draco leaned towards the Golden Boy and bent over to see his scar - the scar that branded them both as enemies. His heart skipped a beat as Harry scrunched up his nose in attempt to get a stray lock of hair out of his face. _Gods he looks so cute when he is sleeping._ Draco recoiled at the thought. He had worked so hard to keep his distance from Harry. He couldn't get close to him now, and he didn't even want to think about what his father would say if he found out that his one and only son was gay- which he had been for a while.

But word would soon spread that he liked Harry Potter- the Boy Who Lived. Then Draco's father would come to the school, drunk as usual, and beat him way more than he would if he were sober. That's what he did to his wife, Narcissa when he found out that she was a lesbian and was cheating on him with one of the other death eater's wives. Draco didn't even know what Harry's sexual orientation was, but he was almost positive that he was completely straight.

Draco leaned in closer to Harry to brush the stray piece of hair out of his face when Harry suddenly jerked awake. Draco only had a split second to think as Harry's lips connected to his and he lost all traces of self-control.

At first Harry was speechless. Finally after about thirty seconds he spoke. "What the FUCK was that, Malfoy?" Harry's voice was just above a whisper but you could tell that his voice was progressively getting louder. When he woke up, he did _not_ expect to be French kissed by a guy who happened to be his enemy since his first year. "What the _bloody hell _was that?!" By then, Harry was yelling quite loudly.

"I, uh…um, well…" Draco spluttered.

"You fucking kissed me!" Harry exclaimed.

"It was an accident!" Draco bellowed. "And _you_ kissed me back!" All of a sudden, the two bickering boys heard a noise next to them.

Draco and Harry turned around slowly, hoping to see Blaise still asleep, but to their horror, Blaise was sitting up straight in his seat looking at Draco with a look that could easily be compared to Snape's meanest glare. "Potter," Blaise said quietly. You could hear in his voice that it was taking all of his self-control to talk to Harry in a civilized manner. "Would be so kind as to leave? I need to speak to Draco privately."

"Yea sure, I was on my way out anyways." grumbled Harry quickly. He jumped up and walked fast out of the hospital wing, never looking back.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

As soon as Harry left the wing, Blaise instantly turned on Draco. "What the FUCK was that?! I know that you're gay but what the fuck were you doing kissing _Potter_? Especially since his best friend just caused us _both_ to miss that get together of your father's. What are we going to tell him?!"

"It's not what you think, Blaise! I was just brushing a piece of hair away from and his face and he…Wait…Why do you care? Are you still jealous that I dumped you for Theo?"

"Blaise's face turned a deep shade of pink. "Well, yea."

Draco sighed. "Blaise, you need to understand this. I-do-not-like-you-any-more! It's over! Done! Finite! And for your information, I'll kiss whoever the bloody hell I want! And fuck my dad! I didn't want to go anyways!" And then, as quickly as Blaise had gotten angry, tears started pouring down his cheeks. He stood up and walked away, but before he went through the door he turned around and said, "You're just as stupid as your father." Then he left.

Draco stared at the door for a moment before Madam Pomfrey came bustling in with a shitload of potions under the crook of her arm. When she finished shoving the potions down Draco's throat, she let him go, giving him a stern warning about fighting.

Draco hurried back to his room and climbed into his bed, immediately falling asleep even though it was Sunday and he had a shit ton of homework to do. The last thought that ran through his head was _I wonder what it would be like to really kiss him_.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry was confused, weirded out, and a little _hotter_ than usual. As he was walking down to breakfast, Blaise quickly caught up to him, not saying a word. When they both got to the doors to the Great Hall, Blaise grabbed his shoulder. "Not a word, got it? If I hear that you've told anyone then you had better learn to sleep with your eyes open."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not the one you should be worrying about. Ron has probably told half the school by now."

Blaise scowled and stood up straighter. "Just don't go around telling everyone that you had to help him get to the hospital wing, okay?" Then he walked away without a word.

Harry rolled his eyes again at Blaise's blatant attitude as he walked into the Great Hall and sat down with his friends.

"Hey Harry! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since dinner last night," Said Ron happily in between bites.

_Shit, _thought Harry as he put food on his plate. He couldn't tell Ron or Hermione where he had been or they would never leave him alone. "I fell asleep at the library." Harry lied smoothly, grinning inwardly at the Malfoy-like tendency.

"Ok. Ron, I told you he would be here when we get up." Hermione scolded Ron leaving Harry with a thought.

"We?" Harry repeated, dreading what mayhem would become from what he just said.

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking…alright, how long have you known?"

Hermione asked, taking on a serious tone as Ron dropped the charade and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Not till now." Harry choked out before he got up and ran out of the Great Hall leaving his friends to sort through what just happened.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Skin as smooth and sweet smelling as an angel's. An unruly mop of black hair as messy as his silvery hair was perfect in every way. Silver eyes connected to Emerald eyes before their lips locked in a passionate kiss. But what was just a kiss changed as the monster inside of him awakened. Clothes were practically ripped off in the heat of the passion. The ivory haired boy eyed the ebony haired boy's body hungrily as he lowered his erection into the other boy gently. He started thrusting into the green eyed boy and soon both of the boys were lost in ecstasy as the blonde came into the ebony haired boy. Emerald eyes met Silver eyes once again and whispered, "I love you, Draco."_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco awoke in a cold sweat. He had, had dreams like that before but none so vivid. He could see Potter's smooth skin as he- wait. He had this dream about _Potter_ - his rival since first year. He sat up in his bed, putting his warm feet on the cold floor and buried his head in his hands as he tried to sort out his thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Draco asked himself, very confused. _Do I like Potter? Of course I do – who doesn't?_ He lifted his head up and looked at his watch. "Two o'clock in the morning. Perfect. Of course this is what I get for sleeping two days straight." Draco muttered to himself. He knew he wasn't about to fall back asleep so he got up and walked over to the bathroom.

As the cold water cleaned off his silvery locks, he thought hard on the dream he just had. He wasn't all that surprised that he had developed a crush on the boy who lived. Harry was _very _good looking; more so than any other guy at Hogwarts actually. Potter was like a raven haired angel, earthbound. He was almost feminine except for the fact that he had a dick.

After Draco showered and got dressed, he decided that he would go for a walk before the rest of the school woke up. He checked in the mirror once more to make sure that he looked immaculate-like always, and then quickly left his dormitory.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry had been up in the astronomy tower ever since he fled from the Great Hall during breakfast. Thankfully no one had gone in there today or they would have come upon a distraught Harry all curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out as he sat on the windowsill. He just couldn't take it anymore. Everything that has happened since the Triwizard Tournament up to now was just too hard to handle. Harry felt so alone. He felt betrayed by his friends for not telling him, but then again, Harry had his own share of secrets too.

Harry pulled a knife from his pocket and flicked it open, eyeing it hungrily. Harry had been cutting himself since fourth year when Cedric died and he found out that the man pretending to be Mad Eye Moody was trying to kill him. When he saw the lifeless eyes of his teammate, something inside him shattered. He couldn't handle the emotional pain so he put it into terms that he could handle: physical pain. Then fifth year came along and his only chance at having a normal family – Sirius – was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange. And now, his two best friends were dating and have been hiding it from him for who knows how long.

He pulled his sleeve up a bit. His arm was covered in small cuts. Most were already scars, but some were still scabbing. Harry brought the knife close to his arm and felt the tingle of apprehension that came before every time he cut, and then he dragged the knife across his skin and smiled in fascination, the blood run down his arm and the emotional pain went away, putting him in a painful bliss. He did that a few more times, going deeper every time. With all the shit going on in his life, he didn't really care what happened to him anymore. Suddenly he felt another presence in the room. He looked up.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

As Draco walked the halls, he had a sudden urge to watch the sun rise up in the Astronomy Tower, so he found himself climbing the long spiral staircase up to the top of the highest tower. About halfway up, Draco stopped and sniffed the air. "Something's not right," he muttered. The smell of blood was so thick in the air Draco could almost taste it. He quietly ascended the stairs to the top and opened the door to the tower. To say he was shocked at what he saw was putting it mildly.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter!?" yelled Draco, pointing to the dark puddle of Harry's blood on the floor. He had never seen so much blood in his life and clearly, he didn't like the sight. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Never mind, that's a stupid question." Sarcasm was dripping from his lips.

"No, I'm just playing" Harry replied. A sick smile laced his lips as, right in front of Draco; he brought the knife down, letting another slash add to the pool of blood that surrounded him. The brunette was obviously completely insane and for some odd reason, Draco wanted to help him.

"What the hell?" screamed Draco as he watched his rival drain more blood from his body. "You fucking masochist! Give me that knife, you twit!" as Draco leaned in to grab the knife out of Harry's hand, Harry pulled the knife to his chest, making it out of reach of Draco's fingers.

"Why do you care?" said Harry venomously. "It's not like you have ever cared before." Draco growled in frustration, running a slender hand through his blonde locks.

"Is that really why you're trying to off yourself? I would have stopped bugging you if I knew it made you feel this bad. Now give me that knife, NOW!"

Harry toyed with the blade, and then made another incision over a previous cut, forming an X on his skin. The blood started flowing more steadily now. Draco was getting scared. Harry was getting pale from all the blood loss and it looked like he was also getting weaker.

"Harry, you need to get to the Hospital Wing. You have lost too much blood. If you stay here then you will die!" said Draco, subconsciously using the lithe boy's first name.

That snapped Harry out of his maniac-like reverie. "What?"

"Just give me the knife!" Draco said, almost pleaded, and was surprised when Harry obliged. Draco started to get panicky; Harry lost a lot of blood and he was afraid that any sudden movement might cause Harry to go into shock and possibly worsen his condition. But he had to try anyways.

"Draco?" Harry whispered. "I don't want to die. It's just…this is better than thinking about Sirius and Cedric and…Ron and Hermione…" Draco had no idea what was going on with the Golden Trio, but he could tell that Harry was starting to panic as well. He was shaking like crazy. Draco took off his robes and put them around Harry's shoulders to try and keep the brunette warm.

"Alright, Harry. Do you think you can stand?" Harry shook his head no. "That's okay, I'll carry you." Draco-without any regard for his clothes-squatted down by Harry and carefully picked him up. He then walked down the stairs as fast as he could without tripping or shaking Harry, who had lost consciousness halfway down the stairs. When Draco got down the stairs, he made his way to the Hospital Wing, thanking God that it was moved from the first floor to the third floor – he didn't think he could go down any more stairs. Draco stopped briefly to open the door to the Hospital Wing and as soon as Draco got Harry inside, he called out for Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm coming, calm down!" said Madam Pomfrey as she came bustling out of her office. As soon as she saw the blood, she ran over. "What happened?" she asked Draco accusingly while she put the unconscious boy on a bed in a separate room of the wing.

"I don't know ma'am. I found him like this in the Astronomy Tower." Draco lied.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened to him?

"Madam, if I knew what happened to him I would tell you." Draco said.

"Oh dear, I better fetch Dumbledore. " Madam Pomfrey handed Draco a potion. "While I'm gone, please give this to him. It must be done orally or else he will choke on it."

"What?" said Draco, disbelief radiating in his eyes. "I did not volunteer myself to give him mouth to mouth-."

"You will do what I just told you to do. No buts!" Madam Pomfrey said forcefully as she cut him off in mid-sentence. "I'll be right back. Don't forget to give him that potion." Draco could only stand there helplessly as he watched the Medi-witch leave the room.

Draco turned back to Harry. _He is so pale_, Draco thought as he uncorked the potion. He didn't want to admit this, but he secretly wanted to give Harry the potion orally. But as much as he wanted to, he shouldn't. Though he realized as Harry's pale skin turned greyer by the second, that he had no choice. Draco leaned in over the sleeping boy. "Sorry, Harry." He put the unstoppered bottle against his lips and filled his mouth. He then leaned into Harry's pale lips. Draco-who would rather die than admit this-felt the happiest he had been in several weeks. Draco opened his and Harry's mouths letting the potion slip into Harry's mouth. Then, he massaged Harry's tongue with his own causing a swallowing like effect. After Harry had swallowed, Draco's lips lingered on Harry's lips, relishing the taste of Harry's lips on his own. As Draco broke the connection, he looked into Harry's eyes and jumped back with a start when he noticed that they were looking back.

"A...Are you gay?" Said Harry-his voice barely above a whisper. Draco blushed immensely.

"Yea, ever since last year. Are you?" Draco said just as quietly. Harry shook his head no. Draco looked away from him, feigning indifference. After a period of silence, Draco asked Harry, "Why did you do it?"

Harry went into defensive mode. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, and if you need a reminder then take a look at your arm."

Harry looked down at his slashed up arm and mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you need to talk to _someone_ before you go do it again." Draco said.

"Why do you even care?"

"Well it would be nice to know why I had to save you as you _attempted fucking suicide_! What caused you to break?"

I don't want to talk about it, okay?" said Harry, getting annoyed.

"Fine...I'm sorry you know, for being such a git to you for all these years." Draco said suddenly.

"Why are you saying this now?" asked Harry.

"I just realized how stupid I was being."

"Finally." Harry said, smirking.

"Yea, I know. Hey, listen. I told Madam Pomfrey that I didn't know what happened to you, so you can make up an excuse of why you have cut marks all over your arm."

"You mean you didn't tell-"

"Nah. I didn't want her to panic. Plus I thought that maybe you would want to tell her some lie."

"Oh. Thanks then."

"You're welcome. You see? I'm not that mean." At that time, Madam Pomfrey walked into the Hospital Wing with the Headmaster and Professor Snape at her heels.

"Well I see you gave him the potion," Said Madam Pomfrey with a grin. Other than being a very talented medi-witch, she was also very good at reading other peoples body language, and looking at Draco, he was all but screaming out, "I LIKE HARRY POTTER!"

"Obviously," Draco blushed profusely before putting on a mask of indifference.

Dumbledore walked up to Harry's bedside and looked the small boy over. "May I ask what happened?" he said.

Harry sat in silence, thinking on a good lie that would convince the Headmaster.

"I see that he is shocked into silence; that is a big improvement," Said Professor Snape oily.

"I am not shocked into silence!" retorted Harry.

"What a Shame." Replied Snape coolly.

"Stop fighting or you will put my patient into shock! He's lost a lot of blood already," Said Madam Pomfrey forcefully.

Yes I quite agree with Poppy. Now Harry, what happened?"

"I was slashing my wrists in the Astronomy Tower." Harry said. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had just accidentally said.

"Why would you want to kill yourself?" asked Professor Snape.

"I wasn't trying to-" started Harry

"Yeah and I'm a Hufflepuff" mumbled Draco.

"Well whatever the reason," Interjected Dumbledore, "Harry must be tired from the blood loss. Poppy, give him a dreamless sleep potion along with the blood replenishing potion. I need to talk to Draco privately, but we will be back in thirty minutes or so. We will talk when you are feeling better Mr. Potter. Come with me Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Headmaster." said Draco who wasn't looking at the Headmaster, but at Harry with a worried expression on his face.

"Do not worry Mr. Malfoy. Harry is in good hands. Poppy, may we use your fireplace?"

"Of course you can. You know where it is" Said Madam Pomfrey as she poured the two potions down Harry's throat, causing him to fall into a deep sleep.

"Thank you. Severus, you may go first since you are returning to your dungeons. Then Draco and I will go after." As Snape flooed over to his office, Dumbledore put a hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "He will be okay." Then Draco took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the magical world that JKR created…but if I did…*smiles mischievously*…who knows what would happen. =]

Savior

Chapter Three

By: Kuro Malfoy

MONDAY

Draco sat nervously in one of the plush chairs in Dumbledore's office. _What does he want to talk about with me?_ He asked himself thoughtfully. Draco nearly jumped as Dumbledore popped out of the fireplace, dusting himself off. He sat down at his desk.

"Lemon Drop?" Draco shook his head no. "Then let's get down to business then."

"Sir? Is Har- I mean Potter going to be okay?" Draco asked before the Headmaster could speak. He knew he sounded needy, but after seeing his rival almost die, it changed the way he thought about the kid. Draco hated seeing blood- it was his worst weakness.

"Harry is going to be just fine after the blood replenishing potion kicks in. May I ask why you are so interested in Harry's welfare? I had come to the understanding that you two despised each other."

"Just because we're rivals doesn't mean that I want him dead." Draco mumbled, looking down.

"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Draco?" Draco looked up. "Is there anything you need to tell me before we start talking about Harry?"

Draco thought hard about that. There was something that had been bothering Draco recently, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Dumbledore that just yet. He never told anyone, but at home, he wasn't treated like royalty like everyone thought. In fact, it was the complete opposite. His father ignored him completely.

When Draco arrived to his house during the summer, his father left him there to go to the Dark Lord. He's usually gone all day, leaving Draco to tend to the House; cleaning, gardening, and cooking. The house elves are ordered not to help Draco in any way so Draco has to work hard to get the house clean for his father's return.

When he finishes cooking, his father returns- drunk off of his ass as per usual.- eats the food set out by his son, then drags Draco- still drunk off his ass- to the dungeons where Draco is brutally whipped and beaten until exhaustion overtakes his father. This happens for about a month until Lucius stops coming home from his Death Eater meetings. That is the part of the summer that Draco likes the most. He still has to keep the house clean, but he then has some time of his own.

His favorite thing to do is fly his Nimbus 2001 to a great oak that is just before the borders of the Malfoy estate. He would sit in between two roots, lean against its trunk, and draw in his dragon hide notebook that his mother got him right before she was disowned.

Draco was an amazing artist. He could take a simple line and transform it to a work of art. His art was so expressive, and real that it almost looked like a photograph. He was forbidden to show or tell anyone because his father had found them. 'Not Malfoy worthy' he was told.

As Draco sat in front of the Headmaster's desk, he thought hard about if he should tell the Headmaster. He was afraid of going to the light side, bur he realized that it was something that needed to be done. He looked up at Dumbledore and said, "My father really is a Death Eater." He lost his courage. Thankfully, that was all Dumbledore needed to hear.

"He is now." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I am assuming that you are telling me this so I can catch him and send him to Azkaban, am I correct?" Draco nodded his head. "May I ask why you are turning in your own father?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco murmured.

"Well I won't press you now, but don't expect to keep it a secret for long. I'll need to know sooner or later. Does he want you to become a Death Eater also?"

"I was supposed to be branded on Saturday, but the Weasel- I mean Weasley attacked me." Draco said.

"Yes, I remember."

"I don't want to be a Death Eater. I don't care if he disowns me, hell, I'd rather he _did_. I hate him!"

Dumbledore stared intently at the young blonde. "Well I do know a way but…"

"I'll do anything you ask!" Draco said, very unlike his normal demeanor.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly at Draco's un-Slytherin attitude. "Well you see, you need a bodyguard and Harry needs someone who can watch him and make sure he doesn't attempt suicide again. If I put you both together-"

"Be Ha-Potter's babysitter?!" Draco said indignantly. Inwardly he was happy to get a chance to be near Harry

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, the only way I can keep your father away from you is if you 'become' Harry's bodyguard. You can then claim that you are not allowed to leave Harry's sight, and I am certainly not letting Harry fall into Lucius' clutches."

Draco thought about it for a moment and then said, "I'll do it."

"Good. I'll set up the arrangements. Please go back to the Hospital Wing and wait with Harry. Tell Poppy to tell me when he wakes."

"Yes Sir."

"And Draco?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Please try to be civil with him."

"Yes Sir." Draco rolled his eyes, and then left Dumbledore's office to go back to the Hospital Wing.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

A sharp jab of pain caused Harry to awake. He quickly sat up and was immediately, gently pushed down by a blurry figure. He found his glasses, put them on, and was rewarded with the gift of sight. But who he saw was not someone he wanted to see. "Malfoy, why the hell did you just push me down? Trying to get me while I'm down?" Harry said in a low growl.

Draco, who had been in a chair next to Harry, took his chair, brought it to a far corner of the room and sat down. "If you sit up, you will throw up." He said quietly.

"Like you care." mumbled Harry, almost back asleep.

"Actually I do." replied Draco.

Harry sat up straight. "What?" Obviously sitting up _was_ a bad idea. He barely got his head on the side of the bed before he started puking his brains out.

"Shit Harry! I told you not to sit up!" said Draco as he came towards Harry, picking up the waste basket and putting it directly under Harry's 'line of fire'. "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey, be right back." Draco left the room.

_He called me Harry. _Harry mused as he ceased throwing up. _And he said that he cared about me. What is that all about? _His thoughts left him as another bout of nausea hit him. After the nausea passed, he looked up to find Draco and Madam Pomfrey coming towards him-potions in hand.

"Mr. Potter, I know that you know the after effects of a dreamless sleep potion, _why_ did you sit up suddenly?" the Medi-Witch scolded him.

"I um, got distracted." Harry glanced over at Draco who had made himself comfortable in the corner again. "Why is Malfoy still here? He could have left after I fell asleep."

"I believe I can answer that, my boy." Harry turned and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "You see, because you attempted suicide-"

"IT WAS NOT SUICIDE!" Harry interrupted.

"I'm sorry, that's what I meant, but by doing something very dangerous to your body, there are consequences."

"What?" Harry interrupted again.

"Harry, please stop interrupting me. As I was saying, there will be consequences. As of now, you and Mr. Malfoy will be sharing a room. You will-"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I-"

"Silence!" Dumbledore said over Harry's voice, quieting him immediately. "You are being put under suicide watch. The law states that an attempted suicide victim must have someone with them at all times, making sure they stay safe at all times. If no one will take that role, then they will have to stay at St. Mungos. I thought you would prefer it if you stayed at Hogwarts then St. Mungos."

"I do Sir, but why is Malfoy my guard and not Ron or Hermione?"

"That is a story that Mr. Malfoy can tell you yourself. Poppy?" Dumbledore said turning his attention to the Medi-Witch. "When Harry is healed enough, take them both to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin on the fourth floor. The can make up the password."

"Yes Headmaster. Actually if he can stand, we can go right now. Draco, help Harry to stand."

"I don't need help" Harry started to say, but he only got halfway to a sitting position before he fell back down.

"Here, let me help you" said Draco, and he gently raised his rival-I think?-into a sitting position, then put his feet on the floor and lifted him to a standing position.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"You're welcome." Draco replied with a hint of surprise. He didn't expect Harry to thank him for anything.

"Well now. Now that Harry is up and ready to go, I have a meeting to attend to," said the Headmaster. Dumbledore then, with a hop to his step, walked out of the room.

Poppy turned to the boys. "Let's get you to your room. We can go by floo since that will be easier. Draco, help Harry to the fireplace in my office-I need to get a few potions.

"Yes ma'am." Draco said. He turned to Harry shyly, but confidently. "Do you need my help?" It took him all he had not to sneer at Harry out of habit.

Harry looked Draco in the eyes, blushing slightly. "Yea." Draco put his arm around Harry's waist, covering up his own blush. _Thank Merlin were going through the floo-I wouldn't want anyone to see me like this. _Harry said inwardly. He then looked at Draco who had gasped, eyes widening. "What?"

"Nothing!" Draco said, quickly.

"Right." Harry said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you later when Madam Pomfrey isn't near." Draco whispered as they got to the fireplace and Madam Pomfrey. "I'll go first so I can catch you if you fall."

Harry nodded, confused. Why did Draco suddenly gasp? And _why _is he talking him without provoking a fight? Usually they were at each others throats! Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as Poppy put a handful of floo powder in his hand. He threw them into the fire and stepped into the flames.

HPHPHPHHPHP…YOU GET IT…NEW SCENE…HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Well here we are!" said Madam Pomfrey as she came out of the fire. "This will be your home for the rest of the year."

Draco took a good look around his quarters. The walls were a deep, calm purple with a silver and black border. He was currently standing in the living room which hosted two black and silver love seats with a glass coffee table in the middle. There was a small kitchen in the corner and a hallway that probably leaded to their bedroom and bathroom.

"This is incredible!" Draco said to himself. "I've never seen anything so beautiful that I've been aloud to live in! Compared to where I live, this is royalty!"

Harry turned to look at Draco. "What are you talking about? Don't you live in some fancy mansion with large rooms and whatnot?" _Unlike some people_. Harry added to himself.

And for a second time, Draco gasped like a goldfish, eyes widening in surprise. Harry looked at him questioningly but Draco just shook his head. "Later" he just said, eyeballing Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey stared at them intently, then said "Harry, Draco, I want you two to take the week off. Get used to your new house. Get to know each other. And Harry, I don't want you to do anything this week that will tire you. That way the blood replenishing potion will have time to give you all your blood back."

"Yes Ma'am" they chorused.

"Good! Hopefully I will not see you two in my hospital again, but then, I'm sure that something will happen despite my wishes" she said as she stepped into the fire, disappearing.

Harry immediately turned towards Draco. "Why are you being nice to me? You _hate_ me! And what is with the weird looks that you wouldn't explain with Madam Pomfrey in the room?"

Draco sat down on the corner of the couch. "Sit down Potter. Wouldn't want you falling down." Harry sat down cautiously, looking at Draco the whole time. Draco rubbed his temples. "Ok Potter, think of something." Harry looked at him, confusedly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it."

Harry shrugged. Strawberries and Quidditch, he thought, still confused at why he was doing this. Draco, now expecting it, did not flinch. He looked at Harry and said, "Strawberries and Quidditch? That is the weirdest combination of thoughts I have ever heard of." It was then Harry's turn to gasp.

"How did you read my thoughts?"

"I don't know, I just can."

"Please tell me this is recent."

Draco chuckled. "It is. I'll check it out later, there is something I need to tell you that is more important." He gathered his wits and said, "I joined the light side."

"You what?!" Harry yelped in surprise.

"Yes, I know. Infamous Draco Malfoy gone good. Amazing." Draco said.

"Why? No offence but I thought that you were all for Voldemort and the Dark side."

Draco replied tiredly, "Maybe I was getting sick of my dad beating the shit out of me after he came home drunk from his death eater meetings. Maybe I didn't like being locked up in the dungeons all the next day because he forgot he put me down there. He never cared about me so why should I care about him and his views on mudbloods? I don't really hate you or your friends. I only did what my father told me to do and 'Hate the Golden Trio' was first on the agenda. I know you probably still hate me, but since we are going to be living together I thought it would be smart to not fight you. So do you think we can call it a truce?" Draco asked that last question with a hopeful expression.

Harry, who had been sitting there with a shocked expression on his face, looked up at Draco and said, "I don't want to call a truce." Draco's face fell. "I would much rather be your friend."

Draco liked up with a smile on his face and said, "I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I wish that I was JKR because then I could say that I _do_ own Harry Potter and anything HP related…

Savior

Chapter Four

By: Kuro Malfoy

Tuesday

Harry thought that living with Draco would be quiet to say the least, but that thought was quickly dismissed the next morning when he woke up.

"IT'S RAINING MEN! HALELUJA IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN!" Harry woke up with a start. _What the fuck?_ Thought Harry groggily as he sat up in bed, looking for his glasses. When he put them on he turned towards the direction of the bathroom, and the source of the singing. It was Draco. And from what it sounded like, he was singing his heart out, which surprisingly didn't sound too bad.

"I'M GONNA GO OUT. IM GONNA GET, ABSOLUTELY SOAKIN' WET!" Now the song in falsetto sounded great. Harry could just imagine Draco; his beautiful stormy eyes closed, washing his silky locks with those agile fingers that could wring his…"Oh my God! I did not just think that!" Harry said to himself looking down just in time to notice his raging hard-on.

"What did you think?" Draco asked from the doorway of the bathroom. Harry ducked under the covers, trying to hide his-thankfully-lessening erection.

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly.

"Whatever," said Draco, smirking. He actually had heard what he said but he wasn't going to embarrass Harry by telling him that he knew.

When Harry poked out from under the covers he was shocked completely by the beautiful man in front of him. Draco, who had just got out of the shower, was wearing nothing but a small black towel wrapped around his waist. Harry could see Draco's tight chest and his perfect six-pack. Also, Harry could see a small tuft of pale blonde hair leading down to his…_SHUT UP!_ Harry slapped himself on the head for thinking such thoughts. Harry looked up again to find Draco-now in a pair of boxers-sitting on is bed, his face only inches away from his own.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, putting his hand on Harry's thigh (which was starting to give Harry another erection). Draco inwardly smirked as he asked, "Why did you hit yourself?" although he already knew the answer.

"Uh…um…I'm gunna go take a shower!" said Harry as he rushed out of the room while trying to hide his hard-on.

Draco chuckled as Harry left the room. _And he says he's straight! _He mused. Draco knew he had an effect on the boy, but not _that_ kind of effect. But then again, he wasn't called Slytherin Sex God for nothing. Draco was brought out of his thoughts as Harry came out of the bathroom still in pajamas (though his erection had gone away).

"I know that my bed is comfortable, but can you please get off of it?" Harry asked.

"Right, sorry." Draco said, getting up. "Didn't you say you were going to take a shower?"

"Yea, I was just getting some clothes." Harry said while searching his closet for clothes. "You know, you could use some too." Draco looked down at his attire and smirked.

"Actually Potter, I was thinking about wearing this all day." Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Harry." Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"My name is Harry and we're going to be living together then we should at least be on a first name basis."

"Right then," said Draco imperiously. "Then you may call me Draco."

Harry chuckled and walked out of the room. Draco smirked as he heard Harry mutter, "Pompous Git." He then went to his closet in search for clothes.

As he searched his closet, he finally pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tight black shirt that showed his hardened six-pack. Also he put on his favorite pair of black high top converse and spelled his hair dry. As he was putting on the finishing touches, he heard Harry walk into the room.

"So Draco. We've got pretty much a week to do whatever the hell we want. What do you wanna do?" Harry asked from the other room.

"Well we could always go swimming at the lake?" Draco asked uncertainly from the closet as he was putting on a dark green Wiccan cross that would go well with his outfit of darkness.

He heard a pause, then, "I can't swim."

"Really?" Draco said, **coming out of the closet**. He took one look at Harry and his jaw dropped. "Damn Harry! Where did you learn to dress?"

Harry was wearing a pair of white tripp pants that had chains and handcuffs decorating the outside. His shirt was a light blue and it fitted slimly over his chest accentuating all the right places. He was also wearing a pair of silver combat boots and a light blue and silver Celtic Knot necklace. Also, he tamed his hair somehow giving him the 'just shagged' look. Draco had to refrain himself from kissing the shit out of him.

"Um, I guess when my cousin's hand-me-downs wouldn't stay on without falling off. I had to do something about it, so I met up with Dean and Seamus when I went to Diagon Alley and they took me shopping at some muggle store. Hot Topic, I think it was called. And you don't look too bad yourself." Harry said with a smirk. _With that hair and those jeans one would mistake him for a girl_.

"Hey, I heard that!" Draco said playfully.

"Right. I forgot that you could read my thoughts." Harry said sarcastically, laughing at his wit.

"And it's not my fault that us _gay_ men like to flaunt what we got."

"Well us _straight_ guys have no interest in our looks." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry laughed harder. "Hey, I know what we can do today!"

"This had better be good." Draco snorted.

"It is."

"Well what is it?"

"Oh right. Sorry. ADD is kicking in. Why don't we do the unexpected and do what Poppy suggested and get to know each other better?" Harry said as he walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches. Draco sat next to him.

"Alright. I go first." Draco said. "What is your favorite color?"

"Dark Purple. And yours?"

"Blood Red." Draco answered.

"That's my second."

"Cool. Purple is my third. Favorite food?"

"Oh, that's a hard one. It's between chocolate icing and ketchup."

"Together? Gross!"

"Not together, you dolt!" Harry playfully smacked his arm

"Oh. Mine's Strawberries. Preferably soaked in some kind of alcoholic beverage."

_And you said mine was gross_. Harry thought.

"Yours _is_ gross!" Draco replied, hearing Harry's silent thought.

"Whatever. What's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"It's my turn you know."

"Whatever."

"Same question though."

"Don't have a favorite. They are all the same to me. And you?"

"Definitely Pride of Portree." Draco then looked at Harry with a serious expression. "Aren't you concerned that I can hear your thoughts but you can't hear mine?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, but my opinion isn't going to fix anything."

"True. Your turn." Draco said.

"Alright. Who was your last relationship with?"

"Theodore Nott. He was a bit clingy though. And as jealous as they come. How about you?" Harry blushed and muttered something that Draco couldn't hear. "What was that?"

Harry's blush deepened. "I've never been in a relationship." He mumbled just loud enough for Draco to hear.

The retort Draco said was something he almost wished he had never said. "You really are gay. You're just in denial." Harry's reaction was almost scary.

"I am NOT GAY!" Harry yelled. They both stood to face each other, about a yard away.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Draco countered.

"I am not being defensive! Would you like it if someone called you something that you aren't?"

"Well at least I don't _lie_ about my sexual orientation!"

As the fight progressed, Draco noticed that almost every time Harry yelled out a comeback, he would step closer and closer to him, and by then, Harry was only about a foot away.

"-listening to me? I am not gay!" Harry licked his lips and Draco lost all self control. He quickly closed the gap between their mouths and caught Harry in a searing kiss, placing his hands around Harry's waist and pulling him closer. When Harry didn't pull back, Draco took it as acceptance and probed Harry's lips with his tongue, immediately gaining entrance. Draco was just starting to explore Harry's mouth when Harry drew apart from him.

All was quiet for a moment, and then Harry blew up. "Fuck Draco! I can't be gay! I don't want to be gay! I'M NOT GAY! I have to…to…" At these words, Harry leaned in closer to Draco, but then realizing what he was doing, turned away. "I have to be able to defeat Voldemort for the wizarding world and…and having a relationship, gay or not, will just be a weakness." He said the part more to himself, than Draco, whose face had fallen.

Draco turned to Harry, a hint of sadness in his eyes which slowly turned to an almost uncaring indifference. "No one expects you to be perfect, Harry, and I really don't think that anyone will give a fuck if you are gay. Hell, half the wizards in the world are gay." At this point, the cold indifference evaporated into worryness. "You're always worrying about helping others, and what they all think about you. You need to think about yourself for once in your life."

Draco stopped his ranting when he saw a tear gliding down Harry's cheek. He reached out and gently wiped the tear away. "You don't have to be the 'boy who lived' all of the time. You can be just Harry too."

By then, tears were falling freely down Harry's face. Draco took Harry's hands and sat him down on the loveseat. "I just don't want everyone to hate me. I don't want to be different." Harry said, his voice a whisper.

"You won't be different. Everyone will still love you, and if you aren't ok with _this _then I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"Not ok with what?" Harry asked, turning his head to the side.

"Well hmm, with this" said Draco as he captured Harry's lips with a gentle kiss. There was no tongue, but it was filled with a pleading of some sorts.

When they broke apart, Harry looked at Draco and sighed. "I guess I'm ok with that." Draco smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Good." Draco answered


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Damn I Wish I Owned Harry Potter's Hot Arse…Imagine what Draco would be doing with it…all the time. *went off into dreamland…*

Savior

Chapter Five

By: Kuro Malfoy

TUESDAY

It was lunch and Draco was at a loss of where Harry and he should eat. "Do you wanna eat in the kitchens?" Draco asked as he searched for a clean outfit in the spacious closet in their room.

"Yeah," Harry replied, putting a blood red jacket over his white shirt. "I'd prefer not to see my friends right now...not to mention I'm still getting used to the whole quick kiss thing…" Harry murmured the last part, sitting down on his bed.

Draco came out of the closet and pulled Harry to his feet. "You mean like this?" Draco asked placing his lips on Harry's. Harry melted into the kiss, sliding his hands up to Draco's neck and pulling him closer. Draco then nipped Harry's bottom lip and was immediately granted entrance. He moved his tongue all over Harry's mouth, enjoying the acceptance that Harry was actually letting him kiss him. When they let go for air, Draco smirked. "I wouldn't call _that_ a quick kiss."

"Yea," Harry mumbled, his face reddening in embarrassment. When his blush receded, Harry asked Draco uncertainly, not looking the taller boy in the eyes, "So, um, does this make us, um…boyfriends?" The blush returned when he looked up and found Draco staring at him. _Oh shit! Did I take it too far? Was I not supposed to do that?_

Harry's thoughts were stopped _and_ contradicted when Draco placed his hand under Harry's chin, lifting his face up, forcing the blonde to look at him. "Only if you want it. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable," Draco said, his voice getting lower.

Harry shyly reached up and gave Draco a small peck on the lips. "I want it." He said lightly. He laughed nervously. "Ron's gunna have a Guernsey…Maybe we should tell them first."

"Of course," said Draco, kissing him thoroughly. "But before we do that, lets enjoy our week of alone time. Starting with lunch." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling the brunette away.

"Wait. I gotta get something," Harry said pulling away from Draco. He went into his trunk and after rummaging around his trunk for a bit, pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"So _that's_ how you get away with running around at night," said Draco, smirking.

"I do not run, _Malfoy_," said Harry, emphasizing the use of his boyfriend's last name. "And I recall a certain blonde following me in 1st year…stalker." Harry said the last part smirking.

Draco stuck out his tongue at Harry as the brunette pulled the cloak over them both. "Let's go then," Draco said cordially as they linked fingers and walked to the kitchens, seen by nobody.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco smiled and leaned back against the trunk of the tree that Harry and he were using to prop them selves up as they learned more about each other. It was the closest tree to the lake, and every so often, one of the giant tentacles from the giant squid would lift out over the surface for a few moments before crashing down into the water and disappearing from sight. Draco turned to Harry, running his fingers through Harry's brunette locks. Harry snuggled closer to him. The blonde smiled and said, "Opposites Attract explains us well, don't you think?"

Harry turned to him and laughed. "That explains us perfectly; in looks _and_ personality. Who would have thought that rivals such as us would ever become friends? Not to mention _boyfriends_!"

"I know. I really want to see the look on the Weasel's face when he finds out." Draco turned and looked at Harry, a serious look on his face. "Harry, we need to talk about what happened in the astronomy tower."

Harry's eyes glistened as he remembered what he did that night. "I-it's just something I do." Harry's voice was cracking and he was on the verge of being hysterical. "It keeps away the p-pain away. Y-you don't know what I went through when-when s-s-Sirius-." Harry broke down. Sobs wracked through him as the tears flowed from his emerald eyes. Draco held Harry, calming him down.

When he could talk without crying, he said, "Ron and Hermione got together-That's why I was cutting. I felt like they were abandoning me for each other. Like the 'Golden Trio' was becoming-just me." Tears were starting to fall again. "I just lost it."

Draco gently brushed the tears from Harry's cheeks with his fingertips. He noticed that the brunette was shivering a bit. "Are you cold?" Draco asked Harry, putting his arm around the lithe boy for warmth. Harry smiled through his tears, chuckling even.

"You do this 'gay' thing so much better than I." This made Draco laugh as well.

"Well I've been gay for a while. You're still new to it all. But let me tell you, out of all of the boyfriends I have ever had-you are the best. And you've only been my boyfriend for a day…I hope that doesn't scare you off." He added as an afterthought. Harry shook his head.

"I might still be getting used to it, and it might only have been a day, but, this is the first functional relationship I have ever had." Draco sighed and smiled contently. He looked over to examine his boyfriend's small figure and admired his apparent strength. _Quidditch did him well_, Draco thought to himself appraisingly. He was stirring from his mental undressing of the lithe boy when said boy tentatively laid his head against Draco's shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and yawned.

Draco smirked. Now was his chance! He quickly turned, grabbed Harry, and flipped the brunette so that Draco was straddling him. Draco, being the gentleman he is, made sure that it was as non-sexual as it could get. Although, Draco couldn't resist, he pressed his own pale lips gently onto Harry's soft red lips.

After, he laid down next to Harry on the green grass. Harry, still semi surprised at Draco's actions, snuggled closer to Draco, ending up almost being spooned by him, but not quite. Harry wasn't _that _comfortable with his being gay. Eventually, he fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Draco's pounding heart.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco, who didn't fall asleep, simply stared at the snoozing brunette, softly stroking his hair. The blonde's features were full of worry. Harry wasn't telling him something and Draco could see that it continued to cause Harry pain. Draco was extremely worried about his boyfriend. Sadly, Harry was learning to keep Draco out of his thoughts so the blonde couldn't just read his mind. Now, Draco only heard Harry's thoughts if it something extreme happened. They had been practicing all day.

Draco looked up at the sun and noticed it was almost gone. _Time to wake up Harry_. Draco thought, smirking. He knew just how to do it. Draco sat up and straddled Harry; then he leaned close and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Harry's eyes fluttered open. "It's time to wake up, sleepyhead." Harry shut his eyes again.

"No." He mumbled. Draco chuckled.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind if I persuaded you to wake up." Draco said, capturing Harry's lips with his own. Harry smiled into the kiss, deepening it. Draco (he just couldn't help himself) moaned. Harry started laughing. "What?" Draco asked.

"You make the cutest sounds" Harry mumbled.

"I am not cute. If anything, I would be sexy." Harry snorted. "Anyways," Draco said the subject, "I'm hungry and it's probably past time for dinner so let's get something to eat."

Harry shook his head, snuggling into Draco. "Don' wanna."

Draco shook his head, not taking no for an answer. "Well too bad." Draco said as he picked up his boyfriend and threw him over his shoulder. Harry squeaked, which caused Draco to laugh. "Now who's making cute noises?"

"I am not! Now let me down!" Draco swung Harry down so he was cradling Harry in his arms. Draco kissed him whilst placing Harry's feet on the ground.

"I was so tempted to flip you, but I decided to be nice." Draco teased.

Harry bantered, "You couldn't flip me even if you tried." Draco smirked

"Oh yeah?"

Harry smiled. "Definitely." Draco reached out to grab Harry, but the brunette slithered out of Draco's grasp and started running towards the castle.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco exclaimed as he ran to catch up with the running boy. As it turned out, Draco was the faster runner (Although it didn't help that Harry was probably still recovering from his recent loss of blood.), so Draco caught up to Harry very quickly. Draco grabbed Harry by his stomach ant they fell to the ground, laughing.

Harry rolled on top of Draco and kissed him. He smiled. "So this is what you are like when you aren't being a cocky bastard."

"Hey! I'm not cocky, I just happen to be incredibly confident." Draco said aristocratically.

"Notice you didn't say anything about not being a bastard. Now let's find some dinner." Harry got up and helped Draco to his feet. As they headed to the castle they could not have noticed a pair of bright blue eyes watching their every move. (A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh!)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

She bowed down before Lord Voldemort, her small voice trembling as she spoke. "My Lord, I come with s-startling n-news." She paused.

"Well?" Voldemort spoke, growing impatient.

"I-it's about Draco, My Lord. I saw him at the lake with Harry…"

"And?" The Dark Lord's patience was wearing thin.

"They were k-kissing My Lord." Voldemort's bad mood melted away instantly.

"Kissing you say?" The girl nodded. "That is very interesting. Lucius!" Voldemort called to his faithful servant and right hand man. Lucius bowed low to his master.

"My Lord."

"Have you talked to your son as to why him and young Zabini missed our meeting this past weekend?" Lucius bowed lower.

"I have sent an owl to Dumbledore-" Lucius said this name with utter dislike. "I believe the earliest I can see my son is Wednesday."

"Good, good. Let's hope our little Death Eater prodigy hasn't switched sides, because your son being with Potter could be the advantage we need to get to him and Dumbledore."

"My Lord, what should I do with my son if he has switched sides?" Voldemort smiled and gave a very snakelike laugh.

"Anything you want. He is your son after all."

"Thank you, My Lord." Lucius bowed again, smiling and returned to his place in the circle of Death Eater followers. Voldemort turned back to the girl in front of him.

"Have you any other news?"

The girl shook from fear. "N-no, My Lord." She said.

"Pity. Crucio." Voldemort said, raising his wand. The girl screamed in agony. This made Voldemort laugh, his snakelike nostrils flaring up slightly. After a few minutes he lowered his wand and turned to another of his faithful servants. "Severus. Any information on Dumbledore?"

"No, My Lord. Unfortunately he is the same as always." Snape said with a bow.

"Very well. Take the girl back to Hogwarts and heal her injuries. We wouldn't want evidence of these meetings to be discovered."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape said as he gently-as not to jostle her and her injuries-picked up the unconscious girl. He disappeared with a 'POP'. Voldemort turned to the rest of his followers.

"Meeting Dismissed."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

WEDNESDAY

Draco and Harry were in the Room of Requirements. They were laying in the giant king sized bed-not too closely though for Harry's sake. Harry had just woken up from a nap and Draco was just staring at the brunette (subconsciously). Draco smiled at the waking boy and rolled on top of Harry, straddling him. "Good morning sleepyhead!"

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry long and passionately. Harry responded hesitantly, but eagerly. Draco loved the way Harry kissed. The brunette had little to no prior experience dealing with kissing but whenever Draco had his lips on Harry's, Draco felt…right. Like he needed nothing else in the world. When they broke apart Draco smiled happily. Harry followed suit.

"Morning Draco. Can you possibly get off of me so I can get dressed?" Draco slightly blushed, but he covered it with a smirk.

"I don't know…Should I?" Harry yawned.

"Well if you don't I'll just go back to sleep." Harry said, closing his eyes. Draco laughed and moved to the side of Harry.

"There. You got your way. Now get up or I'll carry you to the kitchens." Harry groaned (Cutely in Draco's opinion) and sat up. Draco rolled off the bed and stood up, stretching. Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confusedly.

"You look like a cat when you do that." Harry suddenly rolled off of the bed and took Draco in his arms, holding the blonde tight. Draco, still confused, hugged back.

"You've never hugged me like this before." Harry didn't answer; he only burrowed his head into Draco's neck.

"You would never take advantage of me, right?" Harry asked shyly, his voice muffled and uncertain. That caught Draco off guard. Draco hugged his boyfriend tight.

"Oh Harry. I would never ever take advantage of you. Ever." Draco slowly let go of the lithe brunette. "Now go ahead and get dressed." Harry nodded and headed to the bathroom where he left his clothes (A/N: Don't worry; he was wearing pajamas provided by the Room of Requirements. Draco had gotten up earlier and changed his clothes).

Draco walked over to the door leading out and checked the hallway to see if anyone was out there. He did a quick sweep and saw no one. What he did see, though, was a letter sitting on the floor outside the room. It was addressed to him. Draco picked it up, brought it inside, sitting on the bed. He just finished reading it as Harry walked out of the bathroom and over to Draco.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Draco didn't answer. He just handed the note to Harry. As Harry read it, his expression went from that of curiosity to one of horrible anger. "Wha-How could-How could Dumbledore do this?!" Harry stuttered in fury. "You aren't supposed to be in contact with him ever again!" Draco shrugged, afraid to talk because he knew he would dissolve into tears. There was nothing scarier to Draco than having to face his father after bailing Lucius Hogsmeade weekend and then declaring himself to the Light side.

Harry pulled Draco to his feet, taking his hand. "Lets go get this settled with Dumbledore." Draco took a deep breath, then followed Harry out of the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco sat numbly in Dumbledore's office, Harry standing behind him. Draco still hadn't said a word in fear of crying - he was shaking so badly. Harry had his hand on Draco's shoulder, his touch comforting the blonde (minimally). Dumbledore sat behind his desk, a worried look about him.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am so very sorry Mr. Malfoy, but it was impossible to refuse. I did my best (A/N: DANE COOK!) but alas, my efforts were futile. The best I could do was to only allow him to visit you here in the castle for half an hour. At this very moment he is waiting in your room."

"What about me?" Harry said defiantly. "If he's not here watching me then I could do something stupid like try and kill myself. Then it'd be your fault for letting Dr-Malfoy see his father." Dumbledore chuckled humorlessly at Harry's attempt to keep Draco away from his father.

"Harry will stay here in my office with me until you get back. And Draco, you shouldn't have to worry. Your room has been set up so that if there is trouble, me, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, or Professor McGonagall will know about it. Now go and hurry up and get it over with."

"Yes, sir." Draco said haltingly, slowly rising out of his chair. He gave Harry one last glance before he exited the room. Harry sighed deeply as he started counting the minutes he would be separated from Draco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Come on Draco, just go in there and get it over with." Draco muttered to himself as he stood outside the door to his and Harry's room. He had been standing there for a while (three minutes) contemplating whether he should go in or not. Finally, he gathered up some courage and walked into his room.

Lucius stood regally as his son walked into the room. He smiled -although it looked more like a sneer- and walked over to his son, guiding the young blonde to the bedroom.

"Good Afternoon, Father," said Draco, trying to hide his fear. "How nice it is for you to visit." Lucius smiled again which almost made Draco's bravery run out.

"I was in town and I thought it would be nice to visit my son since he missed out meeting on Saturday. Where were you? Our Lord was very disappointed." Though the question was asked nonchalantly, there was malice underneath the pleasantness.

"I was ill, father." Lucius's eyes narrowed causing Draco to say guiltily, "Weasley beat me up. I was hospitalized for a few days."

"Weasley beat you up? You are a Malfoy and a Death Eater in training and you got yourself beat up by a Weasley?"

Draco sputtered. "H-He caught me from behind! I didn't know I was attacked until I was on the ground."

"Well hopefully the Dark Lord will forgive you. There is another meeting this Friday at the Shrieking Shack. The meeting starts at midnight. I expect you to be there." Lucius turned to leave when Draco said something completely unexpected.

"N-No."

Lucius slowly turned around, a murderous look on his face. "What did you say?"

"I'm not doing it." Draco took a step back as his father took a step closer.

"What are you talking about? You have been preparing for this your whole life. You have all the knowledge, the mindset-"

"I don't want to do it, okay!" Draco screamed, mentally slapping himself for interrupting his father. He quickly bowed his head in apology. When he looked up, Lucius was directly in front of him, his face pink with anger.

"Don't ever interrupt me! You ungrateful little brat!" Draco staggered back as Lucius slapped him in the face. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. You _will _go to the meeting and you _will _become a Death Eater. And don't worry, before you got here I disabled all the safety charms and put up a silencing charm so no one will hear you scream."

Lucius smiled insanely as he bodily picked up Draco and threw him onto the bed -Harry's bed- and delivered a painful blow to Draco's gut. Lucius smirked as Draco drew himself into a tight ball. Lucius conjured up four pairs of handcuffs and forcefully handcuffed Draco's hands and feet to the bed. "This is what happens when you defy my will." Lucius ripped open Draco's shirt with a knife he pulled out of his pocket.

"Father, what are you doing?!" Draco screamed, completely terrified.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Lucius dragged the knife across Draco's muscled chest, drawing forth blood. Ignoring Draco's screams, he made another incision. "What do you say now? Will you receive the dark mark?"

Draco glared daggers at his father. "I will NEVER become a Death Eater. EVER!" Lucius slapped Draco, then grinned manically.

"Well then, if the Dark Lord cannot have you as a Death Eater, then Potter can't have you for a boyfriend." Draco paled.

"How did you know that?" Lucius smirked.

"I have my sources. Who knew my son would fall in love with our enemy. But no matter, our Lord-"

"Your Lord." Draco interrupted.

"Whatever. My Lord will be killing Harry by the end of the year." Lucius made another cut right above Draco's heart. "Your little boyfriend isn't here too save you right now. In a few minutes, Draco, Harry will see me leave. He will then come in here to see you cold and lifeless on his bed."

"NO!" Draco yelled.

"Oh yes." Lucius countered. "This is what happens when you defy your father and the Dark Lord." Lucius got so close that Draco could smell his horrible breath. There was no stench of alcohol. _Oh well for blaming it on him for being drunk. _Draco thought miserably.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Lucius making another incision on his gut. Beneath the pain, Draco noticed that with all of the blood gushing out his body, Lucius had not a drop on him.

Lucius looked down at his son, smirking. "Say goodbye to your father, Draco. You won't be seeing me again for a very long time."

"Never!"

"Well then, I have a unique way of saying goodbye. _Crucio._"

The last coherent thought that went through Draco's mind was "Harry! Help!" He then was rendered unconscious.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk wishing the headmaster would just leave him alone. But obviously, Dumbledore wanted to annoy Harry because after a few moments of silence, Dumbledore began to speak. "How has your week been?"

Harry grimaced inwardly. This was not the type of conversation he wanted to have with his headmaster. "Good sir. And yourself?" Harry asked trying to change the subject from himself.

"Wonderful, dear boy. But my welfare is not the topic of this conversation. Yours is. How are you and Mr. Malfoy getting along?"

"Fine."

"You haven't fought?"

"No."

"Good. Have you had any…urges to harm yourself?"

_This conversation is giving me an urge to harm myself. _Harry thought to himself. "No."

"Would you please roll up your sleeves then?" Harry glared at the headmaster. If looks could kill, then Dumbledore would be dead and buried. Harry didn't move an inch. "Mr. Potter. Harry. This is for your own safety. Please let me see your arms. Harry scowled, but reluctantly pulled up his sleeves, showing no new scars.

"I see. Well, that is all I wanted to talk to you about. Mr. Malfoy should be back to pick you up very soon." Harry settled down comfortably in his chair, willing Draco to be done when suddenly, Draco's voice rang through his mind. "Harry! Help!" Harry jumped up, startling Dumbledore. He could feel Draco through the connection. The blonde was passed out, close to death. "What are you doing Harry?" Dumbledore asked, confused. Harry didn't answer. He just ran out the door.

Harry ran as fast as he could down the corridor to his room. He knew that the people he passed were staring at him, but he didn't care. Harry needed to get to Draco as fast as he could. Finally, Harry skidded to a stop in front of his room. At this very moment, Lucius Malfoy exited Harry's room. Lucius smirked at Harry as he walked past the blonde down the hall and out of sight. Harry was filled with dread at that moment. He spit out the password (Serpent) and walked into their living room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Paused for a moment, listening for any signs of movement. "Draco?" He called out softly. No answer. "Draco?" Harry said a bit louder, panic lacing his voice. He walked more into the room. Draco wasn't there. He wasn't in the kitchen either. Harry gulped. That left the bedroom. Harry quickly walked over to the bedroom, stopping at the door. He took a deep breath, gathering his nerves, and walked inside.

Harry gasped at the sight before him. Draco was shirtless, numerous lacerations covering his body. Blood was leaking out of his chest and dripping onto the floor, slowly soaking everything it touched. And worst of all were the handcuffs tightly holding Draco to the bed. His bed.

Harry ran to Draco, tears streaming down his face. He gently picked up Draco's wrist, feeling for a pulse. He couldn't find one. At that moment Harry's world crashed around him. He felt nothing but sorrow. Harry, not caring that he was getting blood all over him, climbed onto the bed with Draco, wrapping his arms around the blonde, willing Draco to wake up. Harry passed out from shock just as Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey ran into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Also, to I DID MY BEST, I am going as fast as I can! *sits in a corner muttering to self* I did my best. I did my best… _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor Draco Malfoy. I only own Jo-Chan, Leah, Keith, and other assorted random characters (Sort of. My Best Friend actually owns all of them except Jo-Chan cause he's a real person.). And I do own the bed that Harry and Draco are going to make babies on. OH! By the way, there will be MPREG so if you don't like, read anyways because the number of people who actually read this story is depressing. =[ I NEED MORE VIEWERS!

Savior

Chapter Six

By: Kuro Malfoy

THURSDAY

Harry woke up, sorrow washing through him. Draco was…dead. Just like that. Tears were already spilling down Harry's cheeks as he remembered Draco last, handcuffed to his bed and bleeding profusely. He put on his glasses (which were on the table next to him) and sat up, wiping his eyes. At that moment Madam Pomfrey came up to him, handing him a potion.

"Drink that. You will feel much better after." Harry gulped down the potion mechanically (A/N: That was a calming drought.). Madam Pomfrey kept speaking. "You and Mr. Malfoy gave me quite a scare. Especially Draco. Thankfully we got him here just in time. He will be better after some rest-"

"You mean Draco's not dead?!" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey laughed.

"Good heavens no! It was a close call, but given time he will be as healthy as a horse." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I need to see him. Please, Madam Pomfrey." The medi-witch sighed.

"Alright. But try not to over excite yourself. I don't want you passing out from shock again. He's in the bed next to you and I'll be in my office if you need me." Harry climbed out of his bed and walked over to Draco's, pulling back the curtains that were hiding Draco from public view. He then sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Draco, tears flowing down his eyes.

Draco (who was actually awake and had heard Harry plead with the Medi-witch to come and see him) opened his eyes. "Stop staring at me. I'm getting all hot and bothered." Harry jumped, wiping away the tears, at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Hey! I didn't know that you were awake." Draco chuckled as he gently rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I woke up when you and Madam Pomfrey were talking about me."

"Oh," Harry said, blushing, "I just-I wanted to make sure you were okay." Tears started flowing once again down Harry's cheeks. "I-I thought you were…dead." Draco's heart melted when he saw Harry's tears. Draco grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry, I'm okay. I'm alive. I'm just a little banged up. I don't mean to sound like a masochist, but I'm used to this. It's happened many times before. You don't need to worry about me. I'm the one who has to worry about you!"

"I-I just don't want to lose you. I've lost so many people and I don't think I can handle losing anybody else." Harry blushed. "I know I've only been with you for three days, but after the day we sat by the tree, I haven't wanted to cut myself at all. You take my pain away. And y-you make me happy, and I don't want to lose the only happiness I got." Harry placed a kiss on Draco's lips. When they broke apart, Draco smiled softly and said, "I- you make me happy too."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

By mid afternoon, Draco had been released from the hospital wing with strict orders not to do anything tiring. Harry immediately dragged Draco back into the Room of Requirements to let Draco get some more sleep.

"Harry," Draco whined, "I'm not even tired. And why are we in the Room of Requirements? We have our own room, you know."

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. "I don't want to go back there yet. Not until I know that it's clean. Also, _I'm _tired." Draco blushed.

"Oh. Ok." Draco said while lying on the bed that had appeared. Draco smirked and said, "Interesting how there's only one bed here."

"Oh shut it!" Harry said whilst going an interesting shade of pink. "It's so I know when you aren't there." Harry climbed into the other side of the bed and laid down. "Just try and get some more sleep, okay?"

Draco chuckled. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you have to boss me around like that." Harry mock glared at him. "Alright, I'm going to sleep." Harry smiled, content, rolled over and fell asleep. Draco followed shortly after, subconsciously putting an arm over the brunette.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco woke up suddenly. _Something is not right._ He looked over to find the blankets rumpled, but unoccupied _Where is he? _Draco started to get up, but paused when he saw a piece of parchment lying on the bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

Potter,

I will get you, and I will get Draco, and you

Will watch him die a very painful death.

LM

P.S. How is your owl?

The letter came with a white feather, soaked in blood. _Fuck! That must be Harry's owl! _Draco stood, and walked to the only other room that Harry created. What he saw pained him.

"Harry-" Draco said quietly to the boy sitting on the bathroom floor, knife held to his wrist. Draco mentally sighed in relief. There were no new incisions. Harry looked up guiltily, tears staining his cheeks.

"He killed her." was all he said.. Draco came and sat next to Harry on the floor, his hand out. Harry shakily put the knife in Draco's hand. "That was the last family I had left."

"I know, baby. I know." Draco put his arms around Harry. The brunette leaned into Draco, mourning for his lost owl. After an hour of comforting Harry, Draco stood up, stretching all of his joints out. Harry looked up at him, eyes puffy and red. "Come on, baby. Lets get into the bed and get some more sleep." Draco helped Harry to his feet and led him back to the bed, tucking him under the covers before climbing in himself. Harry was asleep in moments.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"She doth teach the torches to burn bright"

FRIDAY

Draco looked at the sleeping boy next to him and smiled happily. Even though it has only been a couple of days, Harry had Draco falling for him like a lovesick puppy and Draco knew it. It was funny how life worked out. A week ago, Draco would laugh at the thought of "dating" Potter, but now, after all that has happened, he felt like he was the luckiest and happiest man in the world. Harry was the first to see under Draco's mask of cold indifference. Draco felt that with Harry, he didn't need to pretend or put up barriers. He could just be himself.

Draco's smile widened as Harry yawned loudly, eyes slowly fluttering open. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Draco asked the brunette cautiously.

"I-I'm fine." Harry said quietly. Even quieter he said, "I'm sorry for almost-"

"It's okay, baby." Draco said, interrupting. "Don't worry about it. As long as it doesn't happen again. What we _do _need to worry about, is getting some food into our stomachs. I am starving." Draco dragged Harry out of bed and towards the kitchens.

Harry chuckled and said, "Good thing I'm wearing decent clothes."

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "Just imagine what I would be doing to you if you _weren't _wearing clothes." Harry blushed crimson.

"You perv! I didn't mean it that way!" Harry smiled.

"I know. I just said it in hopes that it would make you smile." Draco said to Harry. "I guess it worked."

"Yeah." Harry smiled again as they reached the portrait of the fruits. Draco tickled the pear and they walked inside…only for Harry to be verbally attacked be Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir! It is so wonderful to see you again!" Dobby squeaked as he gave Harry an almost bone crushing hug. This made Harry laugh.

"Hey Dobby. Do you think you could make me and Draco here something to eat? We haven't eaten since Wednesday." Harry added as an afterthought.

Dobby squealed with delight. "Of course, Harry Potter sir! You just sit over there-" Dobby said pointing to an empty counter, "-and we will make you and Master Malfoy some breakfast!" Draco and Harry sat down at the empty counter and not even five minutes later, two plates stacked high with French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon were placed before them.

Draco turned to Dobby. "Thanks for the food, Dobby." Dobby squeaked out a "You're most welcome," not used to a Malfoy being nice to him, and scurried away.

Draco cracked a smile. "I always liked that house elf. Too bad my Fa- Lucius set him free." Harry coughed nervously, blushing.

"Um, I was the one who set him free." Harry mumbled. Draco looked at Harry, surprised.

"How did you manage that?"

"Lucius gave Dobby a book to carry and I had previously put one of my socks in it. I'm sorry Draco but Lucius was treating Dobby so bad and-"

Draco, sensing Harry's uneasiness, smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm glad that now he gets treated better."

"Okay." Harry smiled back. The two boys finished their breakfast in comfortable silence, then headed towards their room to see if everything was cleaned up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

SUNDAY NIGHT

"Draco?" Harry looked over at Draco, questioningly. The two boys were lying in their now clean room on their beds - now pushed together - talking about everything and nothing in particular. "How are we gunna do this?"

"Do what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Tell everyone about us." Harry replied. "I refuse to keep our relationship a secret." Draco nodded, smirking.

"You don't have to worry about anything. You just relax and leave everything to me." Draco distracted Harry with a deep kiss. Harry smiled.

"Alright. You figure it out. Just try not to embarrass me." Harry said. Draco yawned, making Harry laugh. "I can see that you are tired. Lets go to bed."

Draco smirked and said, "Baby, I'm too tired to sleep with you," then proceeded to curl himself up on Harry's lap.

"I did no mean it like that, pervert!" Harry said, pushing the blonde off of his lap. "Get off, so I can lay-."

"Me. I said not now. Plus, that's my job." Draco smirked, then moved off of Harry to let the brunette lay down. Harry got comfortably, settling himself in the crook of Draco's body. After all that had happened on Wednesday, Harry didn't mind getting so close to Draco. Then Harry could hear the beating of Draco's heart. For the past few days that sound had been a very comforting sound for Harry. Draco sent a spell at the lights, turning them off. "Good night, Harry." he said quietly.

"Good night, Perv." Harry whispered back. Draco smiled as he fell asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco awoke to a weight settling on his chest and something poking his face (A/N: NOT SEXUAL!). He opened his eyes to find Harry straddled on top of him, showered and dressed. "Draco! I'm hungry! Get up!" Draco groaned.

Get off me, Harry, and STOP POKING ME!" Draco sat up as Harry climbed off of him.

"Sorry!" Harry said brightly.

"No you're not." Draco said, grinning. "I'll be in the shower." He gave Harry a short kiss, grabbed clothes, and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Surprisingly, only thirty minutes later, Draco came out dressed in his school uniform and ready to go.

"Impressive." Harry said, flashing Draco a grin. "Thirty minutes to spare." Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him close, giving the brunette a chaste kiss..

"That means we have thirty minutes to do whatever we want before we face the world again." Draco whispered huskily in Harry's ear, then he placed his lips back on Harry's. As they were kissing (to put it lightly), Draco's hands slid down, grabbing Harry's ass. Harry jumped back, flinching, with what looked like a pained expression on his face.

Before Draco could say anything, Harry basically launched himself into Draco 's arms again. "Draco, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-I just wasn't expecting-" Draco silenced Harry with a short kiss.

"It's okay, Harry. It's my fault. I forgot my boundaries there for a second. I'm the one who should be apologizing. And I _am _sorry. I won't do anything like that again until you are ready. I promise." Draco lightly kissed Harry again-his mood lifting considerably, but not fully, when Harry smiled.

Draco was kind of confused. When Harry jumped back, Draco saw, not heard, what Harry was thinking. It was an image of a big fat guy feeling Harry's butt as he waddled by. Who _was _that guy? Did this actually happen to _his _Harry? Draco looked at Harry intently

"Hey, Harry?" Draco asked, grinning mischievously. He would deal with Harry's thoughts later today.

"Yes?"

"You don't care how we come out to the school, right?" Harry caught the look in Draco's eyes and immediately went on guard.

"No. Why?" Draco chuckled.

"Lets just say that today, I'm going to make sure the whole school knows you are mine. Okay?" Harry sighed, knowing that Draco probably spent all night planning the 'event'. Harry couldn't let all that planning go to waste.

"Okay. Could you at least tell me what you are planning?" Draco blushed, smiling

"Well I don't exactly want you to know what I'm planning, but you don't have to do anything if that's what you want to know. Just sit with your friends and let me handle everything." Harry nodded.

"Okay."

"Great. Now lets go." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and practically dragged him down the hall (thanking the Gods that the hallway was devoid of people), stopping right in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Draco turned to Harry and kissed him lightly. Harry smiled.

"I'm nervous." Harry said.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand comfortingly. "How do you think I feel? I'm the one who has to do all the talking. Everything will be just fine." Harry nodded to show that he understood. "This is gunna be good." Harry heard the blonde mutter as he unlaced their fingers and opened the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Joffrey sat in the Great Hall, reading a letter from Leah. It was basically talking about how much she missed Joffrey and how she wanted him to visit Christmas vacation. Joffrey chuckled to himself - drawing many stares from his fellow Hufflepuffs - as he scrawled out a reply on the back and tied the letter back onto Leah's owl. Joffrey suddenly looked up as he heard a commotion over by the Slytherin table.

The blonde kid, Draco Malfoy, Joffrey thought his name was, was standing next to the table looking calm whilst this Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson, was screaming at him. Joffrey turned to his friend, Luna. "What's going on?" Luna giggled.

"Malfoy seems to be breaking up with his girlfriend, Pansy-" Then she blushed. "-for Harry Potter. Isn't that cute?" Joffrey nodded.

"Of course it is, Luna." Joffrey learned that with Luna, it was best if he just agreed with whatever she said. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry was blushing the color of a tomato. He didn't seem mad or confused at Draco confessing his relationship with the brunette. Joffrey then looked at the boy next to Harry and blushed, turning around, pushing his breakfast around his plate.

Luna smiled knowingly. "Joffrey, do you really think staring at Ron all the time is going to get him to break up with Hermione and start pursuing you?" Joffrey blushed the same color as Harry was blushing.

"Luna!" Joffrey said, panicked. "Don't let anyone hear you!" Luna laughed. "No one's listening, silly! Everyone thinks I'm too crazy to make any sense. Plus, this whole hall is listening to Malfoy who's telling Pansy off." Joffrey checked his immediate surroundings. Satisfied that no one had heard Luna and his conversation, he went back to pushing his food around with his fork.

Luna smiled dreamily and said to Joffrey, "Don't you think Hermione is just splendid? I talked to her at the DA meetings that Harry held last year and she gives the most enlightening conversations." Joffrey shook his head, chuckling, then looked at Ron one more time. The redhead was whispering angrily at Harry. Hermione was trying to sooth Ron's anger (obviously not working), and Harry looked downcast at Ron's antics.

_Poor Harry_, Joffrey thought. _Having to listen to his best friend berate him for being gay_. Joffrey shuddered as he remembered his ex-best friend doing the same. That was half the reason Joffrey became friends with Luna Lovegood. She didn't judge him for his sexual orientation (considering she was bi herself). Joffrey, who forgot he was staring at the redhead, ducked down, blushing as Ron caught the chocolate haired boy staring. Luna laughed again and Joffrey, still blushing, went back to his breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Draco. I only control their actions. I DO own Joffrey. And isn't he just adorable? I think he is going to be THE most adorable uke in history…apart from Alaric Sable. You will find out who HE is a bit later in the story. =] Thank you everyone for reading, and thanks for those who reviewed. Those reviews are what makes me want to write, now that my original inspiration has left me.

Also, to whoever commented that I should tell the breakup in Draco's POV…I did you a favor and told it in Draco's AND Harry's POV's. =]

Savior

Chapter Seven

By: Kuro Malfoy

Draco walked up to Pansy, his set determination showed by the look in his eyes. Pansy's initial smile faded a bit as she saw Draco's serious face. "What's wrong, Dray? Is something the matter?" Draco faltered. He didn't know if he could do what he was planning. He glanced at Harry, sitting at the Gryffindor table, confusedly staring at him, and his confidence returned. Full force.

"Pansy, I'm breaking up with you." That statement instantly quieted the whole Slytherin table. Pansy stared at Draco, her face first showing heartbreak - only for an instant - then anger.

"What?!" Pansy screamed, the other houses all staring, wondering what was wrong. "What do you mean you are breaking up with me?" Pansy stood up to face Draco. "Is there someone else?" she asked, bitterness lacing her voice.

"Actually, yes." Pansy snorted in disbelief.

"Pray tell me, who has caught your attention so much that you are leaving me for her?" Draco inwardly winced at the word 'her.'

"Actually it's a him. And _his _name is Harry." At that, the whole school began chatting again, undoubtedly talking about him. Now almost everyone was staring at Harry, whose face was as red as a tomato. Pansy screamed, outraged.

"What?! Do you mean to tell me, that you are breaking up with me, for Harry fucking Potter?" Draco blushed faintly.

"Well actually…that isn't anatomically possible." This statement only enraged Pansy further.

"How can you like him more than me? I'm a girl, he's a guy! You aren't even gay! And you won't ever have kids because he can't get pregnant!" Draco sighed, frustrated.

"What does the last thing have to do with anything? And just so you know, I used you as a cover, like a pug-faced looking blanket. While I was dating you, I've dated so many other boys, that they have probably formed some kind of weird secret fan club just so they could exchange their experiences with me with each other!" Theodore Nott coughed awkwardly, blushing.

Draco-who didn't hear Theo coughing-ran his hand through his perfectly groomed hair. "I never liked you. I only dated you because my father wanted me to." Pansy then slapped Draco, and quickly walked out of the Great Hall.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Harry sat down with his friends at the Gryffindor table, nervous about what Draco was going to do to let the school know that they were a couple. Ron smiled brightly at him. "Hey mate, where have you been? Me and Hermione haven't seen you since we told you we were a couple. And Malfoy was missing too. There are rumors that he went to get the Dark Mark." Harry smiled. He had missed listening to Ron babble on and on.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "I'm sure you haven't done any work. I'll let you borrow my work, just this once though." Harry grinned. He then looked at Draco who was standing near Pansy, looking nervous. Harry looked at him, confused. Then Draco said something to Pansy, causing her to scream.

"What!?" Pansy's voice could be heard all throughout the hall. "What do you mean you're breaking up with me? Is there someone else?" Draco's answer echoed through the hall.

"Actually, yes."

"Pray tell me, who has caught your attention so much that you are leaving me for her?" Draco's answer caused Harry to blush a deep shade of red.

"Actually, it's a him. And _his _name is Harry." Of course at that moment, everyone turned to stare at Harry. Meanwhile, Harry was still paying attention to the fight between Draco and Pansy.

"What?! Do you mean to tell me, that you are breaking up with me, for Harry fucking Potter?" Harry could see Draco blushing faintly.

"Well actually…that isn't anatomically possible." This statement made Harry blush further. At that moment, Harry was interrupted from watching his boyfriend break up with Pansy as a hand grabbed his shoulder, getting his attention. It was (of course) Ron.

"What is Malfoy talking about? You're not gay! You don't even like him!" Hermione slapped Ron's arm,

"Don't be so rude, Ron. Harry, Is it true?" Harry nodded, not daring to meet Hermione's eyes.

Harry heard a soft gasp. Then a growl of anger. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ron said angrily. "Is that why you were gone for the past week? You were off gallivanting with that blonde prick? You fucking faggot!" Thankfully, Harry was saved by Hermione.

"Ron! How could you be so insensitive! This is probably why Harry didn't choose to tell us until now. He knew you would act like this."

Ron looked down, his feelings masked by a blank stare. "How could you not tell us before now?" Their conversation was interrupted as Draco walked over to Harry, collecting the whole room's attention.

"I gotta talk to you. Meet me outside the Great Hall, please." Then the blonde walked out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at Hermione, embarrassed.

"Ill be right back." She nodded. As he was walking away, Hermione called out.

"I want you to formally introduce him to us when you're done talking!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco stood across the doors of the Great Hall, nervously waiting for Harry to meet him. The doors to the Hall opened and Harry walked out. When Harry spotted Draco, he ran right over to him, squishing him in a big hug.

"Draco, you're the best! I can't believe you did all that for me." Draco smiled contently, enjoying the brunette being in his arms. And although Draco could tell that Harry was happy, all of his emotions didn't quite match up.

"Is something bothering you?" Draco asked, moving so he could look into Harry's eyes. "I can feel that something's not right." Harry shrugged.

"Ron's not taking my coming out very well, that's all. I'm pretty sure he will come around to it sooner or later."

Draco leaned in and lightly kissed Harry's forehead. "Of course he will. He's you're best mate." Harry smiled at the consolation.

"So Hermione want to be formally introduced to me?" Harry blushed. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I can't wait to prove how friendly I can be. Especially to Ron. I know I've been horrible to him in the past. And it's obvious it will take a lot of effort to get him to accept me. Come on, let's go back to breakfast. Together." Draco kissed Harry one last time, then took the brunette by the hand and led him into the Great Hall.

Once again, all eyes were on Draco-and Harry now too, as they both walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Draco and Harry sat down, the brunette blushing furiously and the blonde making himself a plate of food. Once Draco had a plate, he turned to Hermione. "Good morning Granger."

"Um, hi Malfoy." She responded, shocked by his display of civility.

"How are you? Have you finished the 16 inch essay that Snape gave us? I spent all last night putting on the finishing touches after Harry fell asleep."

"I'm…good. I finished that essay a few days ago. It's a bit longer than necessary, but I kept it short so Snape won't harp at me for being an overachiever." Nodding, Draco turned his attention to Ron.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

After a second of silence, Draco stuck his hand out to the redhead. "I'm sorry for being such a git all these years. I only was like that because my father forced me to. I hope we can get past our hatred for Harry's sake and at least come to a truce." Almost speechless, Ron shook his head vigorously.

"No. I can't accept this. This is all too weird. Harry, how could you do this to us!? It's wrong!" Ron stood up. "I thought you were my friend, but you're just a bloody faggot." Then he stormed out of the Great Hall, all eyes on him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The look on Harry's face as Ron stormed out of the Great Hall was one of utter desolation. How could his best friend not accept him for who he is? Knowing that Ron wasn't going to back him up on this one hit Harry hard and fast. Tears immediately started falling and Draco and Hermione immediately rushed to comfort him. Harry shrugged them off. One of the few things he was counting on when the school found out about him and Draco was that Ron would be there to back him up. Ron's approval was one of the only things that mattered to Harry (they were best mates for a reason) and now that Harry didn't have it, all he wanted to do is drown out his worries with a knife and a hell of a lot of fire whiskey. "Fuck off," he said, wiping away his tears. He then stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco, of course, stood up and followed him out. He knew that left to his own devices, Harry would do himself great harm, so he had to catch up before Harry could do anything stupid. He caught up to Harry in the hallway. Draco grabbed onto him, and held him close. "Harry. Calm down. Ron just needs time to process everything we just told him." Harry tried to pull himself away from Draco's grasp, but the blonde was holding fast. "Let me hold you Harry. I want to help you feel better but you have to let me. Ron _will_ come around. I know he will. Just like me he was raised to not accept homosexuals, but if I can look past that for my _enemy_, then I know he can for his _best friend_." At this, Harry couldn't hold back his tears. Draco held him patiently, letting the brunette wash away his sadness. After a while, the tears subsided and it was just the two boys holding each other. Thank God it was still breakfast time and no one had come out of the Great Hall because Draco didn't think Harry could handle people gawking at them. As he thought this, the doors to the Great Hall opened and out came Joffrey. For such a shy little boy, he walked up to Draco with what looked like confidence. Draco raised his eyebrow at him. "What do you want Hufflepuff? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Joffrey's confidence dimmed a little bit but then he remembered why he was facing the intimidating blonde.

"I...I would like to talk to you in private." He said hesitantly. "It's important I promise." Draco sighed and – in front of the Hufflepuff – kissed Harry gently on the lips.

"I'm only going to be over there. Please don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Harry nodded, wiping some of the liquid off of his face as he leaned against the wall. Draco walked about ten feet away from Harry with Joffrey and stood with his arms crossed. "So what do you need to tell me?"

"I think…I can get Ron to overcome what he has been taught since he was little. With your permission, I would like to go and try to get him to see it your way." Joffrey's words startled Draco and a small smile graced his features.

"We could use all the help possible. Thank you Joffrey." Joffrey, embarrassed by Draco's kindness, blushed and looked down. "Harry will appreciate your help, and if you ever need help with anything, just ask." Joffrey smiled, making his decision to tell Draco his secret.

"There is something I need help with…I'm in love with Ron." As he said this, his confidence fled him and he looked down, embarrassed. Noting his embarrassment, Draco put a hand on Joffrey's shoulder.

"I'll be glad to help. Let me know how it goes with Ron, okay?" Joffrey nodded, stunned by the former bully's kindness. Then Draco walked back over to Harry and Joffrey started towards where he thought the redhead would be, nerves on high alert.


	8. Chapter 8

Savior

Chapter Seven

By: Kuro Malfoy

He was angry, and confused, and damn near ready to run off and never come back. It was shocking enough to find out Malfoy - Malfoy of all people was gay- not to mention funny as hell - but to find out that Harry was the other guy, much less that he'd screwed around with said blonde and found nothing- absolutely nothing wrong with it, was grating against his moral upbringing and was making him just about want to rip his hair out. Hermione – who was completely accepting of this without judging – probably thought he was being too prejudiced and bigoted, but damn, did she blame him? He'd been taught from birth that boys dated girls, that men married women, and that anything other than that was wrong and to be shunned. Ok, so maybe yelling hadn't been the best idea, and maybe he'd over reacted a little, but dammit, somebody should've warned him! He's not just going to just sit there and shut up when his entire set of birth morals was being torn and destroyed right before his very eyes!

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He'd made Harry cry. He hadn't wanted to do that, he'd just been caught up in the moment. He felt bad, sure, but he wasn't going to apologize. Not to his birth enemy, not yet. Especially not with a homicidal Harry Potter running around outside his door somewhere and Hermione ready to hex him for his insensitivity. Damn, he wished Fred and George were here about now. He'd kind of always denied it, but he'd noticed their closeness went a little further than that of brothers. Of course, he wouldn't have had to notice if he hadn't walked in on them once when he was like, 12, but what the hell could he do? He'd thought someone was in pain! He'd been a little uncomfortable around them since, and he knew they'd noticed. He just kind of wished they were here right now to explain to everyone the whole problem he was having. He kind of felt the only one who knew how he felt about now was Malfoy, and with Harry all crying and shit, there wasn't any way in hell he could talk to the blonde even if he was willing to.

He glanced at the clock. It had been morning time when he'd shut himself in his room, to both cool off and keep from death via a stick of holly or vine. He hadn't eaten lunch, and even though he was dying of hunger, he hadn't left the room. He hadn't made a peep. He just laid there, thought about everything in his mind he had to re-stabilize and fix before he was ready to forgive Harry from keeping him out of the loop, much less destroying the world as he knew it. It was about 7:29—almost a full 12 hour period since he'd woken up, and he knew he was dying, and that his stomach was eating itself from the inside out, but he wasn't going to move. Draco would demand an apology, Hermione was glare at him with disappointment, and Harry would cry, as if he hasn't already. Everything was just so screwy, he wasn't sure it would ever fall into place. He was starting to think suicide was a viable option, but he'd have to leave a note- let them know it was out of insanity and hunger rather than shame.

A soft rapping sounded and his brow wrinkled. Was that his door? Certainly they weren't coming to him. Harry was too proud to break first, and Hermione was too... smart? No, more like stubborn. Stubborn in thinking that Harry could never be wrong. The world was too black and white in their eyes, and he just now figured this out, not only for them, but for him as well. Urgh, god dammit, he wished a dementor would just come and kill him already.  
The rapping came again, and he was starting to think the hunger was catching up with him and he was going crazy. He wouldn't be too surprised, what with all that'd happened. "What?" He said, the word coming out softer than he'd expected, and almost inaudible. He was going to call out again, but after a few silent moments, the doorknob turned, and a head of curly black hair peaked in. "Ron?" He asked, softly and shy just like any Hufflepuff would. "Do you mind if I come in?"  
"Go ahead." Ron sighed, suddenly feeling weak, and not wanting to move. "It's not like I'm gonna stop you." His eyes were closed, but he could hear the small smile in the boy's voice. "Thank you."  
He kept his eyes closed, but the footsteps were audible and walking around the bed. There was a soft clank of what sounded like dishes on the nightstand, and then a weight shift as the boy no dubitably took a seat on the mattress.  
"Would you like to talk?" Came the soft voice. "I have the time... and I brought you some food." His eyes shot open and he sat up strait in bed, eyes looking at the plate of- ohmygawd, was that steak?!- steaming with warmth and deliciousness he hadn't had the pleasure of smelling, much less eating, in a long, long, long, long time.

He sat up and put the plate on his lap, shoveling the food down his throat in the process. "So did you see what happened this morning?" he asked between bites. "Are you mad at me too for my bigoted way of thinking?"

Joffrey paused a moment, but smiled. "I'm a little... put out, but I respect your opinion, and your right to be surprised. Your family's Christian, right? A lot of Christian families hold to such traditional marital values, so it's not really that surprising."  
"So... you don't think I overreacted?"  
"No, you definitely overreacted," The boy retorted. Ron felt his hopes for any sort of company crush. "but so did the others." He perked up again. "I've already told them to try and understand your position, but Draco's expecting it, what with your rivalry fueling it, if not anything else. He really only wants everyone to get along. Harry's your best friend."  
Ron was silent, looking down at his hands thoughtfully. He'd have to thank the blonde once he got over this immense hatred for him. At least someone understood his position, even if it was someone he couldn't fucking stand.. "Would you eat? All your silence is unnerving me." Joffrey shifted a bit. "And besides, you've gotta be hungry, you haven't eaten all day." Ron looked down at the food, and for some reason, he felt the need to laugh. "You're right." He said, picking up the fork and knife dutifully. "Thanks."  
Joffrey smiled sweetely. "You're welcome!"


End file.
